percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch9
Chapter 9: Fire In The Hole "You want us to what!?" I yelled at Noah. "Look its very simple" he informed me "I slash through the air with my knives and that will open a portal, we step into it and it will take us south . . . or somewhere other than that." "Excuse me?" Emilie said, I could see she was trying to work out what Noah had just said at the last bit. "Nothing" he replied "Alright now, Step 1: I slash, Step 2: We step in, and Step 3: We're there." That still didn't confort me very well, but neither me or Emilie had any other solutions and this was probably going to be faster than anything else we would find. So he drew a pair of knives, slashed through the air, andm surprisingly it worked! The knives had created a ripple in the middle of the pavement. Strangly, no one seemed to notice. All at once we stepped in. It felt weird like we were suddenly compressed into jelly. But it didn't last long enough foer me to discribe it any further. When we got out (correction, when Noah got out, me and Emilie sort of toppled out). When my focus returned, Im gasped. We were now standing in the inner crater of a volcano! "Noah!" shouted Emilie "where the hell are we? This isn't the caribbean, this is . . ." "Mount St Helens, Washington" I said. my eyes shot widder open. "Wait, how did I know that? secondly that's north, why have we come north!?" Emilie immeadiatly rolled her eyes over to Noah, who had been whistling guitily in the corner (if there was one). "Noah!?" Emilie said while trying hard not to break her teeth as she was biting hard, with the upper jaw vs. the lower jaw. "Noah turned his head to face us, but then stared at his shoes. "well, you see, if not all of us focus on the same location . . weeee get transported to somewhere else." Then I finally lost it. "YOU DYEBEL (moron), WE ARE ON A DANGEROUS QUEST THAT COULD SAVE OUR CAMP BEFOre . . ." I stopped, I hadn't realised that the volcano was rumbling, pieces of rock was falling into the pool. But as I looked down into the pit, I saw something reforming. It was like some sort of huuricane, but it was chained and it was always different in form. But it also seemed Humanoid, but it wasn't either. "OMG! OMG!" Noah kept gasping, "Its . . . Its . . ." "Typhon!" Emilie almost screamed, her perfectly even tan was going pale. "No way, wasn't he like defeated back in Manhatten by the gods?" I asked. "Yes and no" Emilie explained "monster don't always just die, they turn to dust and reform later. They can never just stay dead." Oh great, just what I wanted to hear. Which means the Hydra and the Minotaur will still be hungry for me in a few years. But I couldn't just let Noah or Emilie see me scared. Noah would never let it go, and Emilie, cummon why would she want to maybe date a guy who was afraid of something that every demigod has to face. But something seemed wrong, my Jaw dropped. Typhon was slowly dragging itself up through the craters! "Yikes" Emilie screamed "We need to stop him before its too late!" "How are we suppose to stop him, the gods barely defeated him the last time, how are three halfbloods suppose to do it now?" "Look" she continued, "He is still weak, we can just prevent him from coming further. and besides, theres only two halfbloods, I don't think Noah counts." "Hey!" Noah complained while me and Emilie nervously, "It just so happens that I have a solution to stop Typhon." We both stopped. "with what?" I asked. Noah pulled out a load of odd candles and gleamed with a wicked smile. "Dynamite!" He presented proudly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "how the hell did you get dynamite?" "Found them" he said swiftly. I guess that there was no time to argue with him. We set up the TNT all over our crater and stepped back into a small cave. Just as Noah lit them with some matches he also 'found', I had to ask him. "What happens to us if this thing goes boom?" Noahs triumphant smile then became a miscaculated stare. "Ahh, I knew I forgot something." I guess that was idiot for 'we will most likely die'. I was speechless, so was Emilie for once. We would perish in flames and no one would now we were even there! We were out of hope, but then my brain clicked. I couldn't do anything back in Philadelphia because the city was covered in concrete, but here, it was just all rock and soil. I knew what to do. "Em! Noz! (what, noz is a quick and easy nickname)" I called out to them, "Hold on to me!" They didn't wait for an explanation, the reached out for my limbs. I focused on a sunny city, somewhere in Florida. I could feel us all slowly sinking. Just at that moment, the dynamite unleashed its full fury. It exploded, rock went flying, coliding into each other. we all heard a roar echo down from the craters. The volcano began to crumble into itself. But we escaped. I opened my eyes, Noah and Emilie did the same. We were alive, but more importantly, we were no longer in Washington anymore, we were standing at a beach under the sun. And to the horizon was a the ocean. "Where are we?" Emilie asked. "Yeh, if not Washington, then where?" I turned to them "Miami, Florida. We are at the 'Southern Sea'." Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends